Realistic Nightmare
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She had to be an idiot, didn't she? She had to listen to her hopes and dreams, instead of reality and facts. And now she has to face the nightmare her dreams have become. SasuSaku, kinda.


She had to be an idiot, didn't she? She had to listen to her hopes and dreams, instead of reality and facts. And now she has to face the nightmare her dreams have become.

**WARNING: Rape is mentioned. Nothing explicit.**

* * *

"Haha... where are you Sakura-chan?"

Her legs, tired from running for so long, kept running, hoping to get away from-

"I can see you, remember?"

She ran faster, dodging each tree in her way as she sped through the forest.

_'I don't care! I'm leaving __**now!**_

She heard him chuckle from behind her, his breath on her shoulder, and she was frightened and poured chakra into her legs to go faster.

Gone was her pride, anything that would help her defend herself. She was supposed to have no chakra, as he would drain her every day. But she got away, just today, but letting him-

"You're becoming annoying again Sakura."

Sakura wouldn't look behind her, afraid of what she would see.

_'Why do I have to be so weak?'_

"If you didn't want this Sakura, you shouldn't have come..."

This was her fault, she already knew that and didn't need him to remind her. But he did anyway, knowing it pained her to think that she had this coming.

Everyone warned her didn't they? They already said it was dangerous, he was an S-class criminal and she was a moron for thinking like she did.

She argued back, annoyed at them for thinking that she was weak. She thought she could handle it.

She took the mission.

She really was an idiot.

He grabbed her wrist when she hid behind a tree, trying to rest for a minute, just a minute...

It was a stupid idea.

She didn't know if she was referring to resting for a minute, or taking the mission.

"Let me go!" She pulled at her wrist, not caring if she somehow hurt herself.

It finally occurred to her, that he was the cause of her pain.

And now she could do nothing about it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hn."

She kept the tears from falling, from even showing. She knew he would think she was annoying, and then he would rape her.

He loved raping her, she could tell. Her body was sore, tired, and in pain.

She pulled again, but he pulled back harder and pressed her lips to his. His tongue forced hers open, and ravaged her.

It was nothing like she expected.

Sweet, pleasurable, full of love...

That all went to Hell.

This was rough, forceful, demanding, everything she didn't want.

She had been missing for weeks, hadn't she? They would come and find her, right?

Of course they would. They were her friends... even though she completely ignored them when they were warning her, they would come back for her, right?

He pressed his body against hers, and he kissed her neck, open-mouthed, leaving his mark on her.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... I can't possibly think to live without you. What _was _I thinking?"

And now she was stuck here. With him. With no possible way out.

Unless...

She had no weapons on her. Only chakra, but that was powerful enough. Question was, would she be able to have enough?

"You're mine Sakura. And mine alone."

He was going to rape her again. She knew it.

It was better than Naruto finding her. If he and the others found her, there would be no hope. He would kill them all, he would get what he wanted.

And if they took her away...

"You're mine." He whispered to her.

...She was screwed.

She could try to escape. Or when they came, she could follow. That's what was going to happen right?

"No one will ever take you away from me..."

Could she do it? Could she?

"You'll be with me forever."

As he kissed her again, she brought her hand to his back, as if she was hugging him.

"You'll finally given in, haven't you Sakura_-chan..._"

It was odd, when she came to find him, she was hoping he would come to his senses and realize she was here to help him.

But... things went wrong.

Sightings of him were found in a certain area, and at this point, he did so much traveling she had no idea where she was.

When she finally did find him, ... he realized she was there all right.

After hurting her, fighting her, he did it. He raped her for the first time...

She blinked quickly to make the tears go away.

She was saving herself for him when he came back; she knew he would have to come back eventually...

She didn't mean for it to end like this.

It was torture. And the worst part was...

She enjoyed it.

Did that make it rape?

"No one will take you away from me..."

She built up chakra in her hand, ready to give the final blow.

There was her chance. She could kill him _so _easily...

"I'll always haunt you... **Remember **that..."

She hesitated.

He froze.

He let go of her, pushed her behind him.

Did he-

"TEME!"

She was pushed away when Naruto attacked _Sasuke. _

The exhaustion made her collapse, the last thing she heard was the battle between the two.

* * *

Her eyes opened, blinking as she forced her eyes to get used to the light.

Her eyes met the faces of her friends, and Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake!"

Naruto was not in top condition, since healers and medic-nins were still working on him, but when he heard Sakura was awake, he rushed to see her.

She forced a smile at him, and turned to meet Tsunade, who was telling the others to leave.

"You'll be fine now Sakura." Her voice held a tone of sadness, Sakura guessing it was because she found out that she was raped.

Many, many times.

One look into her eyes, and Sakura saw the anger she felt at Sasuke...

What happened?

"W-what-"

"Sakura-chan. ... I'm sorry I didn't get there in time."

Sakura looked down, the pain that she felt for the past few ... days, weeks, was coming back to her.

"Sakura." Tsunade bean to speak, knowin her pain. "I'm sorry to say this... but," a sigh passed her lips. "Sasuke Uchiha... has escaped."

She saw that coming actually. Really, she did.

She simply nodded.

"... I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry anymore Sakura-chan... that teme won't get near you anymore..."

_'That's what they think...'_

Sakura's head shot up, thinking she heard Sasuke.

"I'm gonna kill him Sakura. I promise you."

Hearing Naruto's voice, she simply thought of it as a hallucination and didn't worry about it. She nodded, and then asked they left her alone for a while. She needed to sort out her thoughts.

_Is he going to come back? Is he going to kill me? Rape me again?_

She fell asleep again, her thoughts being too confusing, tears streaking her face.

* * *

_"I'm going to haunt you forever."_

_"No one will take you away from me. Ever."_

_"You're mine.."_

Her eyes shot open, and looked around.

He was haunting her...

But, she was safe from him now right? Naruto promised... and he kept his promises...

_"That's what they think..."_

Did he really say that?

More importantly... did he mean it?

"Hn... you didn't think I was going to let them take you away from me, did you?"

She looked around again, and saw he was there.

Sasuke.

And he came closer, and closer, faster and faster and then he reached her, and his lips forcefully opened hers, his tongue interwined with her mouth.

She didn't even get a chance to scream.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. This is a one shot, sorry. **

**I also put this on Fanlib . com. I was invited to it a long time ago, seeing as they liked my Yu-Gi-Oh GX stories, but I never got a chance to make something of it.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**

** Ivy  
**

**  
**

* * *


End file.
